


Суперженщина

by Becky_Thatcher, Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнки всегда поступал по-мужски</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суперженщина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту для Ariany

Когда Фрэнки увидел ее, выходящую на берег в ореоле радуг Сабаоди, похожую на беспечную туристку – в цветной длинной юбке, с красивой прической и всю такую тонкую, изысканно женственную, обманчиво слабую – напоказ, для чужих глаз, он понял, что пропал. Что все его апгрейды, которыми он искренне от души гордился, не стоят и мизинчика этой новой Робин. А еще – что он не успокоится, пока она не разрешит ему перецеловать каждый мизинчик на всей тысяче ее рук, и все остальные пальцы, и вообще всю себя. Целовать, ощущать тепло кожи, видеть совсем близко сияющие глаза и знать, что сияют они благодаря ему, Фрэнки.

Вот только, несмотря на всю свою романтичность, Фрэнки вовсе не умел объясняться с женщинами. А уж сказать такой... такой сууперррженщине, как она прекрасна и как ему нравится, и как он счастлив был бы провести с ней вечер только вдвоем – в гнезде, или на палубе, или где угодно, где она захочет, да хоть на кладбище в поисках очередного древнего надгробия! Невозможно, просто невозможно.

Фрэнки страдал. По-мужски и с чувством. Начертил три новых оружия, сыграл на гитаре грустную песню о любви, сменил прическу на страдательную и держал ее в таком виде больше двух часов, не давая Луффи нажать на кнопку, а ведь он очень хотел. Ничего, настоящий мужик должен уметь терпеть и ждать, пока другой настоящий мужик переживает кризис.

Он надеялся, что Робин этого не заметила, а в следующий момент - что заметила и ее нежное сердце дрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Жаль только, он все время страдания провел в мастерской. Узнать не получилось. Стоило команде собраться, как события понеслись со скоростью раскочегаренного морепоезда, и даже самому Фрэнки было не до собственных страданий. Но в редкие спокойные мгновения почему-то получалось так, что он смотрит на Робин, думает о Робин, вырезает тонкую фигурку Робин на бортах нового боевого катера – теплая фактура адамова дерева делала ее совсем живой.

Иногда ему казалось, что Робин тоже смотрит на него – вскользь, мимолетно, со странной задумчивостью. Чего только не покажется, когда все мысли заняты одним… одной. 

Фрэнки давно уже подметил, что Робин умела смотреть так, будто знает, что у тебя внутри. Все мысли, страхи, чувства. Всю суть.

Зоро когда-то, еще до Сабаоди, рассказывал о том, как надо слышать суть вещей, дыхание мира. Тогда Фрэнки размышлял над идеей сделать Санни суууперррнеуязвимой для пушечных ядер. Он построил корабль из крепкого материала, самого лучшего. Его борта могли выдержать много даже прямых попаданий, но «много» не значит «бесконечно», а Дозор, Морской дьявол его забери, не уставал изобретать новое оружие. Знания Зоро могли бы пригодиться для создания суууперрррнепробиваемой брони для самого лучшего в мире корабля. Тогда Фрэнки так и не придумал, как применить их для защиты, зато соорудил очередной «баттл Фрэнки». Суперштука получилась, Айсбергу такая бы до зубовного скрежета не понравилась. Жаль, не удалось ее использовать.

Зоро слышал дыхание мира, Робин видела суть людей. Фрэнки было одновременно любопытно и немного страшно узнать, что она видела в нем.

Особенно, когда смотрела так пристально, как сейчас. По-другому. Будто проверяла взглядом крепость мышц. С ними все было в полном порядке, Фрэнки гарантировал. Два года не прошли даром.

Он всегда был бойцом и настоящим мужиком. Суууперррмужиком, спросите кого угодно, все подтвердят! Поэтому решил для себя: когда Робин скользнет по нему взглядом в следующий раз, что бы ни происходило вокруг, даже если мир будет рушиться, Фрэнки ее поцелует.

Мир не рушился, но это был единственный плюс: в тот момент, когда вцепившийся в штурвал Фрэнки всей кожей ощутил взгляд Робин, бушевал шторм, небо рвали молнии, и на Санни надвигалась волна высотой чуть ли не с Аква Лагуну. «Мужик я или не мужик», – подстегнул себя Фрэнки. Подправил курс, тверже уперся в палубу босыми ногами, протянул руку и обнял Робин.

Она прижалась к нему – тонкая, горячая, мокрая от дождя, но ничуть не испуганная. Ее губы оказались мягкими и податливыми, на них едва заметно ощущался привкус ее любимого кофе, и Фрэнки спросил себя, любит ли она вкус колы.

Когда волна ударила в Санни – или, может, когда Санни взрезала носом волну – Робин отвечала на поцелуй и отвлекаться явно не собиралась. «Держись», – мысленно крикнул Фрэнки, одной рукой пытаясь удержать штурвал, второй прижимая к себе Робин и жалея, что у него не тысяча рук. Хотя настоящему мужику и двух рук достаточно, чтобы спасти в критический момент двух самых важных в его жизни женщин!

Руки Робин обвили его, штурвал, мачту, зафиксировали их в единственном нужном положении, в глазах вспыхнуло веселье, а поцелуй стал глубже.

Все закончилось слишком быстро и суууперрробломно. Здоровенная волна обрушилась на Санни, окатила их с головы до ног, Робин вздрогнула, ее хватка ослабла, многочисленные руки растворились в воздухе. За терпким запахом соли и озона не чувствовалось даже легкого аромата цветов. Поцелуй прервался, и Робин обмякла в объятьях Фрэнки. Не так он себе представлял продолжение этого поцелуя.

Ему приходилось вытаскивать из воды Луффи и Чоппера, откачивать их под громкую ругань Нами, но почему-то именно сейчас вдруг стало страшно. Фрэнки знал, что это нормально, ничего не случилось и не случится – он не позволит, и все же такая очевидная слабость Робин выбивала из колеи.

Волна схлынула, уступая место следующей, к счастью, не такой высокой. Робин пошевелилась, откашлялась, легко улыбнулась в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

– Не волнуйся, я не сахарная.

Фрэнки мог бы с этим поспорить, хотя для этого понадобилось бы проверить ее на вкус везде. Хороший план, эксперимент для настоящего мужчины. Он ухмыльнулся, крепче обнимая Робин, снова убеждаясь, что не отдаст ее стихии. Робин положила ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где под суууперррброней стучало сердце, и, казалось, прижалась к нему еще плотнее. От этого простого движения мысли Фрэнки свернули совсем в ином направлении.

– Когда выйдем из шторма, выпьешь со мной колы? – спросил он. – В смысле, я колы, ты кофе, но вместе? Вдвоем?

– Хорошо, – просто сказала она и посмотрела на него так, что сразу стало понятно: и страдания она заметила, и песня ей понравилась, и даже прическу она оценила и сделала правильные выводы. Суууперррженщина, Фрэнки всегда это знал. На себе прочувствовал с первого дня. И вот сейчас снова. 

И Фрэнки понял, что совершенно не способен ждать неизвестно сколько. Не теперь, когда их с Робин свидание наконец-то перешло из категории «неясные мечты» в папку «планы на этот вечер». Вдали, у самого горизонта, синела полоска ясного неба, а в трюме хватало колы для прыжка.

– Йо-хоо, – Фрэнки победно вскинул руки. – Девушка моей мечты согласилась выпить со мной колы после шторма, так что вперед, Санни! Сууууупееееер! Ребята, держитесь!

Через три прыжка ливень сменился солнцем, а еще через два волны не то чтобы вовсе стихли, но стали не страшны для Санни и для Робин. Команда, уставшая от борьбы со стихией, легла вповалку на палубе, и только Санджи, подмигнув, скрылся за дверью камбуза. Вскоре оттуда потянуло ароматом кофе. Фрэнки широко улыбнулся, подхватил Робин под ручку и увлек ее в садик Нами – мандариновые деревья цвели, создавая подходящую для первого свидания романтическую атмосферу.

На этом представления Фрэнки об идеальном свидании заканчивались. Воображение же, наоборот, выходило за всякие разумные рамки, и потому Фрэнки отодвинул в сторону замелькавшие в голове картинки и сказал себе: «Будь мужиком, братан, пусть выбирает дама!» В воображении Робин он не сомневался, как и в том, что с ней любое свидание станет незабываемым. И не зря.

В воздухе наконец запахло цветами, тысячи тонких рук в мгновение ока передали Робин запотевшую бутылку колы и чашку кофе. Робин улыбнулась, протягивая Фрэнки напиток, подняла свою чашку повыше.

\- За колу! - провозгласила она тост и даже не стала добавлять «в трюмах Санни». Отпила кофе и облизнула губы. Фрэнки поперхнулся, в голову ударили пузырьки, не имеющие ничего общего с пенным напитком, Фрэнки готов был поклясться броней на коленках. Да что там, он поставил бы на это даже буфы. Робин снова посмотрела на него так, будто видела насквозь, а Фрэнки вдруг понял, что надо делать каждый раз, когда в ее глазах появляется это выражение.

Он осторожно забрал у Робин чашку и поставил ее вместе со своей бутылкой под дерево. На мягкой траве они точно не перевернутся. А даже если и перевернутся, то и ладно. Сейчас мысли Фрэнки были заняты совсем другим. 

Робин сама шагнула в его объятия и поцеловала его первой. Фрэнки притянул ее к себе, скользнул ладонью по спине, чувствуя, как самая замечательная суууперрррженщина во всех морях прижимается к нему, и подумал, что его дама сделала лучший выбор. Во всех смыслах.


End file.
